


Bleu

by PajaritodeAgua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Futuro, Leve Victuuri, M/M, Pasado, Víctor está muerto, YuYuu, danza, literatura, vida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajaritodeAgua/pseuds/PajaritodeAgua
Summary: Yuuri decide comenzar una nueva vida en Moscú. Allí conoce a Yuri Plisetsky, un joven bailarín callejero que le ayudará a descubrir una vez más el significado de la vida y el amor.Este OS fue escrito para la actividad de San Valentín de YOI Queendom 2019: adaptaciones de películas.Este OS es Yuyuu, pero también habrá algo de Victuuri.Gracias a Trébol_queen por el hermoso arte de la portada y separadores.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bleu

_ _

_ La televisión estaba encendida, era el ruido de fondo que necesitabas escuchar para no sentir la abrumadora soledad de una casa que te quedaba demasiado grande y que ahora se sentía vacía y desprovista de calor. Le hacía falta la risa cantarina de tu esposo y el sonido de su voz grave dedicándote palabras de amor. Le faltaban las pisadas ágiles y el canto alegre de tu hija llenándolo todo. _

_ Los habías perdido, y estabas a punto de enloquecer. _

_ El ruido sin forma proveniente de la televisión llamó tu atención cuando dos palabras llegaron a tus oídos: Víctor Nikiforov. _

_ Clavaste la mirada en el aparato y viste a la presentadora, vestida de blanco, desaparecer mientras la pantalla se llenaba de imágenes de hace dos días en el cementerio. _

_ —Víctor Nikiforov, el novelista más premiado de los últimos tiempos, ha sido sepultado hace dos días en el cementerio Novodévichi, su inesperado fallecimiento se debe a un accidente automovilístico en el que se vio involucrado hace dos semanas, a las afueras de San Petersburgo —se escuchaba la voz de la mujer—. Recordemos que su hija de seis años, Ivanna Nikiforova, falleció instantáneamente en el lugar de los hechos. _

_ Las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a tus ojos y... _

*

Yuuri miró la pantalla de su ordenador sin saber qué más escribir, era la quinta vez que comenzaba el mismo capítulo y estaba a punto de borrarlo todo, otra vez.

Miró a su alrededor y vio el desorden provocado por las cajas que aún no abría, se había mudado recientemente a ese pequeño apartamento en una zona humilde de Moscú, y se levantó intentando encontrar el ánimo necesario para ponerse a ordenar.

Comenzó desempacando los utensilios de cocina y se entretuvo la mañana entera limpiándolos y acomodándolos. Cuando se dio cuenta del tiempo que había empleado ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y no había comido nada desde el café del desayuno, tampoco tenía hambre, aún así, se obligó a salir a la calle para ir al supermercado más cercano, debía abastecerse de todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en su nueva ciudad.

Se puso sus mocasines marrones y salió rápidamente antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Caminó a paso lento por las calles desconocidas, el barrio era pintoresco, la calle donde estaba ubicado su nuevo hogar era angosta y las casas estaban pintadas de colores vivos. Se distrajo mirando su alrededor, observando el lugar donde comenzaría su nueva vida.

Un pequeño café literario llamó su atención y decidió hacer una parada antes de seguir su camino. El lugar olía a granos de café tostados y las estanterías tenían gran variedad de libros. Escogió uno que le gustaba mucho y se sentó en una esquina. Fue atendido por una alegre mujer de ojos color violeta que le hizo conversación mientras su hermano, mirándolo con clara expresión de advertencia, preparaba su café. Al enterarse de que era un nuevo vecino del barrio le obsequiaron pastel de chocolate como bienvenida.

Después de quedarse allí por alrededor de una hora salió nuevamente a la calle, caminó despacio hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza, le causó curiosidad un grupo de gente reunida en una de sus esquinas y se acercó. La música poco a poco llegó a sus oídos y la imagen de dos jóvenes bailando lo atrajo a quedarse observando.

Era una pareja joven, ella, una hermosa mujer pelirroja se movía con gracia mientras lideraba el baile y él, un hombre rubio de intensos ojos verdes, respondía a sus movimientos con energía. Era un baile urbano que no reconocía, estaba acostumbrado a la música clásica y al ballet, pero aún así era capaz de admirar esos complejos movimientos llenos pasión y vigor.

Se quedó prendado del baile y se quedó allí hasta que la música terminó.

*

Yuuri llegó a su departamento exhausto y más tarde de lo que pensó, pero aún así se sentía animado, su nuevo barrio le gustaba, estaba vivo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó una sencilla tortilla de espinacas, aún así, cuando la comió le pareció deliciosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no era capaz de disfrutar tanto de una sencilla comida preparada por él, tal vez se había contagiado de la vida que había a su alrededor.

Antes de dormir volvió a sentarse frente a su computador, tenía que escribir, necesitaba escribir, aunque fuera de manera desordenada y en trozos que luego debería unir.

*

_ Estabas feliz, tu manuscrito había sido aceptado en la editorial de tus sueños y la reunión con el editor, Yakov Feltsman, salió mejor de lo que esperabas. _

_ Caminabas con una sonrisa amplia y llena de emoción por los pasillos de la editorial, hasta que escuchaste tu nombre de labios de una mujer que conversaba con otro de los editores que ya conocías. Ella decía: _

_ —La única razón por la que aceptaron su manuscrito es por ser la pareja de Nikiforov, estoy segura que lo aprobaron sin siquiera leerlo. _

_ —Tienes razón, posiblemente les de miedo que Nikiforov abandone la editorial, por lo que sé ha recibido muy buenas ofertas. ¿Qué tan patético hay que ser para recurrir a las influencias de tu esposo para poder publicar un libro? _

_ —Por eso siempre será solo una sombra tras Víctor Nikiforov. _

_ —Nunca entenderé como un hombre como él puede estar con ese ser desaliñado y sin gracia. _

_ —No le llega ni a los talones. _

_ Acompañaste su risa burlesca con sollozos ahogados y un par de amargas lágrimas que bajaron por tus mejillas, huiste silenciosamente, no querías que te notaran, y te encerraste en el primer baño que encontraste. Necesitabas tranquilizarte y salir de allí como si nunca hubieses escuchado aquella conversación. _

*

Después de dos semanas en su nuevo departamento, Yuuri podía afirmar que la decisión de mudarse había sido beneficiosa: le gustaba el lugar, el colorido, las personas. Su vecina era una anciana agradable que le regala postres y lo dejaba acariciar a su gato, el chico que vivía en en el piso de abajo, Emil, era amable y los hermanos Crispino, dueños del café literario al que había comenzado a asistir casi todas las tardes, eran agradables. En cuando Michelle se convenció de que Sara no era su interés romántico comenzó a tratarlo de manera amigable.

Los artistas callejeros también eran comunes, había visto dibujantes, cómicos y músicos. Pero los que más le impresionaron eran la pareja de bailarines que vio el primer día, los había visto en dos ocasiones más y siempre lo dejaban boquiabierto con sus movimientos.

Aquél lunes, Yuuri bajó a las siete de la tarde para ir al café y continuar leyendo la novela que leía en sus visitas al lugar, era más tarde de lo usual porque se había concentrado muchísimo en su propia novela, algo que agradecía, volver a escribir se sentía mejor de lo que pensó.

Cuando entró a la cafetería se encontró con la risa escandalosa de la bailarina pelirroja sentada en la barra mientras Sara hablaba con ella, su compañero de baile estaba sentado a su lado y se quejaba porque se atoró con el café ante algo que ellas dijeron.

_ — _ ¡Yuuri! —saludó Sara al notar su presencia.

_ — _ Hola —respondió con un leve sonrojo al convertirse en el centro de atención para los tres jóvenes.

—¿Qué?, ¿se llama igual que yo? —escuchó en tono de queja salir de los labios del rubio. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en él y lo miraron de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo.

—Ho-hola —saludó avergonzado ante el descaro del bailarín.

—¡Hola! —dijo la pelirroja al ver que su compañero no respondía—, soy Mila y este tipo raro es mi primo, Yuri.

—Los he visto bailar, lo hacen muy bien. No conozco el tipo de baile que hacen, pero es fascinante verlos.

—Se llama popping —dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano—, y como ya sabes, yo soy Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuuri tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y miró al joven frente a él, diría que era varios años más joven, pero más alto y con mayor musculatura, atractivo y masculino con su largo cabello rubio y esos preciosos ojos verdes que miraban con seguridad y un leve toque de arrogancia.

—Yuuri Katsuki.

—Así que, ¿te gusta el baile, Yuuri Katsuki? —preguntó señalando el asiento junto a él.

—Bailé ballet cuando niño, pero estoy muy desactualizado en otros tipos de baile —respondió Yuuri sentándose junto a él y pidiendo café con leche.

Esa tarde no leyó y la plática con Yuri y las muchachas se extendió hasta mucho después del cierre de la cafetería.

*

_ —Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —decía mientras te miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules—, eres una persona maravillosa, fuerte y talentosa, lo sabes, no debes dejar que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario. _

_ Las lágrimas que con esfuerzo habías logrado contener en tus ojos, finalmente se deslizaron por tus mejillas y lo abrazaste. No lograste contener las ganas de colgarte de su cuello y besarlo con tanta fuerza que terminaste tumbándolo en el suelo, la queja dolorida y las carcajadas que le siguieron eran la música que necesitabas escuchar para detener ese tren de pensamientos negativos que disparaban tu inseguridad. _

_ * _

El timbre del departamento sonó, Yuuri, quien tenía una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, dejó de escribir para encaminarse hacia la puerta. No fue una sorpresa encontrar a Yuri Plisestky tras ella con una botella de vino en las manos y una sonrisa despampanante en su rostro.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde la primera vez que hablaron y desde entonces conversaban con frecuencia; se encontraron otras veces en el café, se saludaron después de una presentación callejera de baile e intercambiaron números telefónicos. Para Yuuri era claro que Yuri intentaba seducirlo y no se oponía a recibir sus halagos.

Yuuri estaba lejos de ser el muchacho joven y tímido que llegó a Rusia lleno de sueños, era un hombre de 35 años que había pasado por mucho y deseaba, más que nada, volver a sentirse vivo.

Saberse deseado por un hombre más joven y guapo le gustaba, era una agradable caricia para su ego.

—He traído un poco de vino —dijo Yuri con una sonrisa después de ser invitado a entrar.

—¡Oh! No soy muy bueno con las bebidas alcohólicas —respondió Yuuri tomando la botella entre sus manos.

—¿Me rechazarás una copa de vino?

—No sería capaz —respondió, después de todo, estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar, y si Yuri deseaba, él estaba preparado para disfrutar de esa noche hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Yuuri no poseía grandes dotes culinarias por lo que decidió pedir comida a domicilio, la que comieron sentados en el suelo alrededor de una mesa de centro de madera caoba, sencilla y pequeña, parte del poco mobiliario que poseía. No obstante, fue cómodo estar allí, cerca el uno del otro, en una velada acompañada de buena música. Yuuri, amante del ballet y la música clásica, se vio gratamente sorprendido al notar que Yuri también disfrutaba de aquella música e incluso reconocía a los diferentes compositores que él tanto apreciaba.

—No esperaba que conocieras tanto de música clásica —comentó Yuuri después de terminar la segunda copa de vino.

—Que sea artista callejero no me convierte en un hombre ignorante —respondió Yuri, enfrentándolo con su intensa mirada.

—No era mi intención ofenderte. —El rostro de Yuuri mostró preocupación, aunque pronto su expresión mudó a una de nostalgia—. En realidad el ignorante soy yo... había estado en una pequeña burbuja, una hermosa burbuja, que explotó.

—Entonces brindemos para que la salida de aquella burbuja traiga nuevas experiencias a tu vida.

Una tercera copa de vino y sus ojos observándose con anhelo fueron la puerta de entrada para que sus cuerpos comenzaran a aproximarse y sus alientos besaran las comisuras de sus labios justo antes de que sus bocas chocaran con deseo. 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos estuvieran extendidos sobre el suelo, Yuri entre las piernas de Yuuri, moviendo su pelvis para que sus erecciones se rozaran mientras sus labios degustaban con deleite la boca del japonés y sus manos lo recorrían sin vergüenza, con el ímpetu y el fuego de la juventud.

Yuuri tampoco se quedaba atrás, sus dedos hundidos en la cabellera de Yuri lo empujan con fuerza para evitar que sus bocas se distanciaran; sus besos sabían a vino, sabían a embriaguez y aquello le gustaba. Pero de pronto, sus dedos dejaron de insistir en el agarre apasionado, sus brazos cayeron y su mirada se perdió mientras la música se clavaba en sus oído como un flecha cruel que deseaba romper sus tímpanos, su cráneo, su carne...

**"Si yo hablase todas las lenguas**

**de los hombres**

**y de los ángeles**

**pero no tengo Amor**

**sería como metal que rechina**

**o címbalo que retiñe".**

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Yuri al ver que su compañero dejaba de cooperar con la situación. Los ojos de Yuuri recobraron en algo el brillo que se había perdido en recuerdos lejanos y miró a Yuri mientras el coro que a capella simulaba al canto de los ángeles era reemplazado por el sonido de los violines, intensos y sombríos, el resto de los instrumentos de la filarmónica se unían a esta plegaria de la misma forma pasional e implorante.

**"Y si tuviese el don de la profecía,**

**conociera todos los misterios,**

**una fe que moviera montañas**

**pero no tengo Amor**

**no soy nada".**

Los timbales dieron paso a una voz solitaria, una voz lírica que parecía tener la capacidad de elevar tu espíritu y estrujarlo hasta arrancarte melancólicas lágrimas.

**"No soy nada".**

—¿Yuuri?

**"No soy nada".**

—Sucede que... quiero que me hagas el amor escuchando esta canción.

*

_ Zbigniew Preisner era una presencia continua en vuestra casa, ambos estaban enamorados de las composiciones musicales de ese monstruo creativo y de las de su alter ego: Van den Budenmayer, compositor de la "Canción por la Unificación de Europa", aquella oda al amor que, entre cantos angelicales e instrumentos forzados hasta el límite, lograba hacerte llegar al éxtasis cuando estabas entre sus brazos de una manera diferente a cualquier otra, la carga emocional que aquella voz y aquella música despertaban en ti eran estremecedoras. _

_ Después del orgasmo llorabas entre sus brazos cálidos y él repetía que tal vez no era buena idea hacer el amor escuchando aquella melodía. _

_ —Me gusta —repetías—, estás lágrimas también son de gozo. _

**_"El Amor es paciente, benigno._ **

**_El Amor no siente envidia, no se jacta,_ **

**_no se envanece"._ **

_ Y él volvía a tomarte entre sus brazos con una delicadeza única, con un amor inmenso que lo sumergía en tu interior para fundirse con tu alma. Así lo sentías, unido a tu carne y abrazado a tu espíritu con fuego. _

_ * _

Yuuri suspiró mirando sus propias palabras en el ordenador. Estaba sentado sobre el sofá de la sala, cubierto solo por la camisa de Yuri mientras sus pies se hundían en los mullidos cojines. Sonrió al mirar el suelo, Yuri seguía allí, sobre la alfombra. La noche anterior se durmieron sobre el suelo, arrullados por el calor de sus propios cuerpos desnudos. Yuuri despertó en la madrugada sintiendo frío y quiso cambiarse a la cama, pero fue imposible despertar a su joven amante por lo que decidió ir por frazadas y un cobertor para seguir durmiendo allí, hasta que a las ocho de la mañana ya no pudo dormir más. Eran las diez y Yuri aún no despertaba.

—Supongo que pronto despertarás —susurró Yuuri mirándolo con una sonrisa—, iré a preparar el desayuno.

Se entretuvo preparando café y haciendo hot cakes, por lo que no notó que Yuri había despertado hasta que salió de la cocina y lo vio sentado en el sofá con su ordenador sobre sus piernas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Yuuri.

—No sabía que eras escritor —respondió alzando su rostro.

—No... no lo soy, eso, eso es solo una tontería que escribo en mi tiempo libre.

—Pues a mí me ha gustado mucho, tal vez deberías intentar contactarte con alguna editorial, creo que...

—Por favor, deja eso —dijo Yuuri alzando la voz—, mejor ayúdame a traer las cosas para el desayuno.

*

Después de aquella vez, era común que Yuri pasara las noches en el departamento de Yuuri, ambos disfrutaban pasar tiempo juntos, se llevaban muy bien en la cama y eran capaces de conversar durante horas de los temas más diversos o, simplemente, disfrutar del silencio cómodo y reconfortante de sus cuerpos desnudos abrazados.

Días después de la primera noche juntos, Yuri cumplió con su propósito de hacerle vivir cosas nuevas al japonés, lo llevó a una modesta academia de baile donde impartía clases y comenzó a enseñarle ese estilo de baile que tanto atrajo a Yuuri la primera vez que lo vio bailar.

—No, yo no sirvo para esto —dijo Yuuri avergonzado cuando vio el movimiento pélvico que su compañero le pedía que imitara.

—Claro que puedes, ya me mostraste lo bien que mueves tus caderas —respondió Yuri ubicándose detrás de él, pegando sus cuerpos—, solo tienes que sentir la música y dejarte llevar—susurró en su oído.

Yuri comenzó a balancearse y Yuuri siguió el ritmo que el ruso marcaba.

—¿Ves? Creo que eres talentoso para esto.

Las clases privadas de baile se volvieron una constante en la vida de ambos, aunque no siempre se mantenían en el límite del profesionalismo y la sala de baile fue testigo de pasionales encuentros, de la electricidad que corría por las venas de ambos amantes cuando sus cuerpos se unían.

Yuuri pudo ver el reflejo de su rostro lleno de placer en aquellas paredes cubiertas con espejos y fue una imagen que le gustó.

Estaba feliz, sentía la vida nacer en su cuerpo nuevamente.

Yuri era el aire fresco que necesitaba.

*

Dos meses habían pasado desde que comenzaron esa relación sin nombre ni mayores compromisos; solo el gusto de estar juntos y la voluntad de aprovechar el tiempo que tuvieran. Dos meses en que el único foco de tensión era la novela que Yuuri escribía, Yuri quiso animarlo a que se atreviera a enviarla a una editorial, Yuuri había respondido que ese no era asunto suyo y que no volviera a meterse en su ordenador sin autorización.

Yuuri se negaba a hablar nuevamente del tema. Yuri no entendía, pero sabía que no era un asunto que su amante quisiera explicar.

Era miércoles por la mañana y Yuuri exprimía unas naranjas para el desayuno cuando escuchó el timbre de la entrada. Se limpió las manos y se apresuró en llegar a la puerta para abrirla sin mayores preámbulos. Estaba acostumbrado a que su vecina le llevara postres y no esperaba a nadie más, por lo que supuso que se trataba de ella; la señora Emilia.

Pero al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de su error.

Yuuri palideció al ver frente a él a un fantasma de su pasado, alguien a quien creyó no volvería a ver nunca más.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Yuuri Katsuki —dijo el hombre de avanzada edad.

—¿Cómo me encontró? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, adelante.

Yuuri se movió y el hombre entró, observó todo con ojos calculadores y luego habló nuevamente.

—Así que ahora vives como un modesto extranjero.

—Estoy bien así, no necesito nada más.

—No debiste vender la casa en la que él creció.

—No podía seguir viviendo allí y no quería dejar que el abandono la destruyera. Es mejor que otra familia la valore tanto como él —Yuuri bajó la mirada y pestañeó rápido para evitar que sus ojos se aguaran, ya no deseaba llorar.

—Bueno, no he venido a cuestionar tus decisiones personales, he venido porque tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Creo que la última vez fui claro, yo no puedo...

—¡Claro que puedes!

—Ni siquiera fui capaz de finalizar mi propia novela, jamás me permitiría a mí mismo tocar su obra para destrozarla.

—Yuuri, nadie habría sido capaz de terminar una novela en aquellas circunstancias, pero sabes que confío en ti, sé que puedes acabarla, y también sé que puedes concluir la obra de Víctor Nikiforov.

Yuuri sintió que esas palabras desgarraban su corazón, o tal vez solo aquel nombre que hace tanto tiempo no escuchaba, aunque siempre lo repetía en silencio, en el color azul de sus sueños.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr y un jadeo doloroso escapó de sus labios entreabiertos, Yuri, quien había salido ya del cuarto cubierto solo por un calzoncillo negro, se apresuró a llegar a la sala.

—Yuuri, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó ignorando al hombre desconocido.

—Yo... ¡yo no puedo compararme con Víctor! —gritó para luego salir corriendo y encerrarse a su habitación.

—¿Qué mierda le dijo? —La voz de Yuri fue demandante y sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha.

El hombre mayor lo miró fijamente con sus oscuros ojos azules.

—Mi nombre es Yakov Feltsman, soy el editor de Yuuri Katsuki y anteriormente lo fui del fallecido Víctor Nikiforov.

—¿Su editor?

—Sí, lamentablemente la novela de Yuuri nunca vio la luz, por razones personales no pudo terminarla. —La entonación de Yakov era agria, como si aquellos recuerdos también fueran dolorosos para él—. Pero estoy seguro que puede continuarla y que también puede finalizar el último libro de Nikiforov, después de todo, él conserva sus manuscritos y sé que Víctor le confió sus ideas, es más, seguramente las discutieron juntos. Víctor siempre decía que hablar con Yuuri era su mayor fuente de inspiración.

*

_ —¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —preguntaste ansioso al ver a tu esposo sentado frente a tu ordenador, concentrado como solía hacerlo cuando leía o escribía. _

_ —Cariño, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas escribiendo una novela? —te preguntó alzando sus ojos azules. _

_ —E-eso es solo para entretenerme, nada que valga la pena leer. _

_ —¡Pero qué dices! —se levantó y caminó hacia ti, la sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos iluminados mostraban el entusiasmo que sentía—, ¡es fantástica, Yuuri! Tienes que publicarla, hablaré con Yakov para que la lea. _

_ —No, no hagas eso, no quiero que me acepten solo por ser tu pareja. _

_ Víctor se echó a reír ante tus inseguridades, lo miraste fijamente mostrando una mueca de enfado. _

_ —Cariño, Yakov es capaz de lanzar un manuscrito mío a la basura si no es de su agrado —dijo él, acariciando tu cabello con esa dulzura tan suya que solo tú conocías por completo—. Te aseguro que si no le gusta lo dirá sin anestesia y sin remordimientos. _

_ —Pero... _

_ —Jamás te aceptaría solo por ser mi esposo, la única ventaja que tienes es que puedes llegar a él de manera directa, el resto será producto de tu talento y tu trabajo. _

_ —¿Realmente crees que tengo talento? _

_ —Cariño, eres el primero en conocer mis ideas y leer mis manuscritos, y lo que tú me dices, las ideas que me das, siempre me han ayudado a mejorarlos. _

_ —Pero no es lo mismo aportar ideas a un texto maravilloso que escribir uno desde cero. _

_ —Pero allí —dijo apuntando a la computadora—, está la prueba de que puedes hacerlo. _

_ —Yo... _

_ —Yuuri, si algo me llegara a pasar, solo tú podrías concluir mi último libro, solo en ti confiaría para... _

_ —¡No digas eso! —alzaste la voz porque realmente no podías concebir que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle a ese hombre, tu hombre. _

*

—Después de la muerte de mi esposo y nuestra hija, Ivanna, intenté suicidarme —confesó Yuuri mientras relataba todo a su amante.

Yuri lo sostenía entre sus brazos, arropándolo con su calor mientras acariciaba su espalda. Estaban acostados, cubiertos con un suave cobertor y las lágrimas de Yuuri que dejaron marcados los caminos a través de sus mejillas hasta el pecho desnudo de su amante.

—Estuve internado, con una depresión muy fuerte. Víctor e Ivanna eran mis razones de existir —sonrió con nostalgia—. Llegué muy joven a Rusia, fui aceptado en la facultad de filología de la Universidad Estatal de San Petersburgo. En una conferencia organizada por la facultad expuse uno de mis trabajos, allí conocí a Víctor, él había sido invitado como ponente. Yo lo admiraba tanto, desde que uno de sus libros llegó a mis manos por recomendación de mi mejor amiga quedé prendado de su talento, de sus historias, de su manera de encontrar las palabras perfectas para tocar tu alma. Compré todos sus libros y me esforcé para poder estudiar en el mismo lugar donde él lo hizo. Pero después conocí a la persona, al Víctor real detrás del escritor y no puede evitar que esa admiración se convirtiera en amor.

Yuuri dibujó una sonrisa sincera en sus labios y guardó silencio mientras saboreaba recuerdos que solo le pertenecían a él.

—Cuando al fin comencé a estar un poco mejor volví a escribir, pero ya no pude retomar mi novela, en cambio, comencé a escribir una especie de diario de vida, repasando los pasajes de nuestra convivencia juntos... me ayuda a dejar ir el dolor y quedarme con los buenos recuerdos.

—Sin embargo, estás huyendo —dijo Yuri sin misericordia—, dices que escribirlo es una manera de superarlo, pero huiste no solo de la burbuja rosa que se volvió gris, huiste también de tu propia vida, de ti mismo, estás jugando a crear una vida diferente. A mirar tu pasado como si contemplaras un cuadro.

—Yo...

—Tenías un proyecto propio que iba más allá de ti como esposo o padre, se trataba de ti como Yuuri Katsuki alcanzando un sueño que tenías desde niño. No puedes ser tan cobarde como para huir de eso también.

—Eres cruel.

—Solo con quienes me importan.

*

_ —¿Qué opinas? —preguntaste nervioso mientras observabas a Víctor terminar de leer el tercer capítulo de tu novela. _

_ —La narración es muy superficial —te respondió como un juez dando un veredicto—, lo que cuentas es interesante pero es imposible que despiertes las emociones de los lectores usando frases clichés o palabras rimbombantes. Es mejor que lo cuentes como lo harías a un amigo, de una manera más íntima. Si Yakov lee esto lo arrojará al bote de la basura y te hará escribirlo desde cero. _

_ —Tu sinceridad siempre ha sido muy cruel. _

_ —Soy franco porque me interesa que mejores. Sé que puedes hacer algo mucho mejor que esto, lo único que falta para que eso ocurra es que tú mismo lo creas. _

_ —Es difícil... _

_ —Amor, Yakov me ha hecho escribir capítulos enteros no una, veinte veces desde cero. Cuando llegué junto a él me dijo que era menos que mediocre y que no publicaría nada hasta que lo convenciera de lo contrario... me costó un año que le diera el visto bueno al primer capítulo de mi primer libro. _

_ —No sé cómo lo soportaste. _

_ —Simplemente sabía que Yakov estaba juzgando mi libro, no a mí. Yo siempre he sido más que el escritor y si no hubiese sido duro conmigo, no podría ser lo que hoy soy. _

*

Pisar nuevamente San Petersburgo fue un golpe duro para Yuuri, ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos. En aquella fría ciudad vivió los momentos más felices y también los más dolorosos de su vida, aun así, no podía alejarse demasiado del lugar que en el pasado le dio una razón para vivir, por eso no pudo volver a Japón.

Hizo la primera parada en el cementerio y adornó la tumba de su esposo y su hija con un ramo de rosas azules y lirios blancos.

—No sé si algún día tenga la fuerza para terminar tu novela —confidenció Yuuri esperando que Víctor, donde estuviera, pudiera oírlo—, pero estoy escribiendo mi propia versión de Love and Life porque aunque siempre repetías que era lo que yo te había entregado, también fue algo que recibí de ti.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Yuuri, pero mantenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, cargada de recuerdos felices.

—Pensé que había perdido para siempre mis dos palabras con L, pero he conocido a un hombre que ha empezado a devolvérmelas... es tan distinto a ti, pero me gusta. —Yuuri suspiró y luego rio imaginando a Víctor haciendo un puchero—. No te pongas celoso, yo siempre te amaré, pero sigo vivo... sé que lo entiendes.

Los dedos de Yuuri acariciaron la lápida, las letras que formaban el nombre de su esposo, y luego el nombre de su pequeña hija.

—Ivanna —dijo sintiendo que su estómago se estrujaba con violencia—, disculpa a papá por no haber venido antes, pero es algo difícil para mí. Te amo hija y, a pesar del dolor de no poder ver como te conviertes en una mujer adulta, adoptarte sigue siendo la mejor decisión que Víctor y yo tomamos.

Yuuri lloró hincado junto a la tumba, pero cuando la última lágrima se secó sobre su mejilla se puso de pie, había otra razón por la que había viajado desde Moscú.

*

Yakov Feltsman estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando Yuuri Katsuki fue anunciado, la sorpresa en su rostro mudó rápidamente a entusiasmo, lo hizo pasar inmediatamente y fue a recibirlo a la misma puerta.

—¿Has venido a aceptar mi propuesta?

—No, he venido a entregar mi nuevo manuscrito.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri expresaba seguridad, una seguridad que le hizo saber a Yakov que el escritor que tanto esperaba finalmente había nacido. 

*

Una copa de vino en su mano derecha y los pies sobre el sofá mientras escuchaba su canción favorita, Yuuri se miraba melancólico cuando la lírica voz entonaba angelicalmente aquella oda al amor.

**"Entonces ahora**

**la fe, la esperanza, el Amor,**

**esas tres fuerzas permanecen.**

**Pero la mayor de ellas es el Amor".**

_ —Eres quien prendió llamas en mi alma, me diste el amor y la vida que me faltaban, y estoy seguro, cariño, que podrías brindar esa vida y ese amor a cualquiera que te deje entrar en su vida. _

**"Pero la mayor de ellas es el Amor".**

—Yuuri, ¿bailemos? —La voz de Yuri, sus ojos intensos y su mano estirada en espera de ser aceptada era la puerta a una nueva vida, una que construía, pero no borraba.

—Debemos cambiar la música —respondió Yuuri accediendo a tomar aquella mano cálida y todo lo que venía junto a ella.

**"Pero la mayor de ellas es el Amor".**

**[https://youtu.be/TmnvWmuUBEw ](https://youtu.be/TmnvWmuUBEw) **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por su lectura!
> 
> La letra en negrita forma parte del soundtrack de la película Bleu de Krzysztof Kieślowski, la música fue creada por Zbigniew Preisner y la letra está inspirada en la primera carta de San Pablo a los Corintios.


End file.
